


it is what it is

by personaeleven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaeleven/pseuds/personaeleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is not the kind of boy she imagined she would ever sleep with, but he turns out to be the kind of boy she likes having around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is what it is

Bellamy Blake is not the kind of boy Raven Reyes ever imagined she would sleep with, even if Finn didn't exist to eclipse all other boys in her eyes. Her mother warned her about boys like him. Not that she trusts her mother much, but subconsciously her brain figures if there's anything the woman's an expert on, it's males.  She's not going to deny she's drawn to smoky and dangerous things, but he's too clever and too charming, and her mother - bless her - always warned her about those types.

Earth is a different place, though, and the rules have all gone to shit anyway.

_Don't fuck this up_ , she thinks, after she peels her shirt off. As she stares at him. _Say yes._

He doesn't say no, which, when she kisses him, strikes her as unsurprising.

What is also unsurprising is that it doesn't make her feel better. Her first time with Finn had been clumsy and embarrassing, but she'd smiled the whole night and for days after. Bellamy knows exactly what he's doing, and as she climaxes, collapsing onto him, a part of her brain is already calculating the swiftest exit route.

"Did it help?"

He cares. Not the way Finn or Clarke or even Monty would care, but in a way that's more acceptable to her than otherwise. Bellamy cares mostly because she almost left camp, almost reduced their chances of survival drastically, and she's fine with that.

"No."

They don't talk about it. There's not much time to talk about things in the ensuing shitstorm, anyhow. Raven supposes she ought to feel _something_ for a guy she fucked, especially one that made her come twice, and she does hate him a little less now. She hopes he doesn't die at Murphy's hands (largely because they still need him, but hey, fair's fair) and that's a vast improvement, really.

Besides, if she'd really wanted someone to replace Finn in her heart she would have gone for someone sweeter and easier to love. (Though a someone like that would probably have talked her down, so. What's a girl to do?)

"I can't lose you again," Clarke tells Finn, and Raven knows, looking at them, that something's shifted. Never mind that they weren't actually off fooling around, but - perhaps nearly getting killed gets your priorities in order. And they're each other's priority now. Even though Finn is risking his life for hers - he's living for Clarke. Finn has never lived his life for Raven before. He was kind to her. He loved her - loves her - but he's not in love with her, and it only took him ten days to realise that.

Even though her back is killing her Raven has enough headspace for the twinges of jealousy. Ridiculous. But as she slips into unconsciousness, falls to the overwhelming pain, she allows herself to be miserable.

_Fuck you, Finn._

She wakes up in the woods, propped up against Monty, her back aching but no longer screaming at her. It does scream when she tries to stand, though, so she's forced to sit and wait while he tries to find the rest of the 100.

It's not one hundred of them, but he comes back with a swarm of bedraggled teenagers with scarily expectant expressions.

"Where's Clarke?" Shaking heads. "Finn? Bellamy?"

She's half-expecting them to show her their bodies, but there are none. The three of them are just - missing. Assholes. Jasper updates her with an account of how the blast went down, and then about the orange gas.

"Clarke was in the same place I was," Monty says slowly, remembering. Raven leans forward, testing the strength of her back. She thinks the bullet is out. Someone cut it out for her. Whoever took Clarke.

She orders a search through the ashes for anything, anything that would give her an answer about the two boys' fate, but all they find is a melted gun someone thinks Finn had taken. They can't be sure. All the skeletons look the same.

All the kids are unsettled, tired, and lost. Losing all of your leaders and role models will do that to you, she thinks, especially when all you have in their place is a crippled mechanic.

This isn't her job. She's good at solving problems, good at being clever, but nobody's ever given her a prize for her people skills. Yet if all they have is her - all she has left is them, too, and she's not about to let everything go to shit on her watch, not if she can help it.

So she tries. Every problem has a solution, and Raven works her way up from easy ones, like setting up temporary shelter, to difficult ones like deciding to go after Clarke. She needs a team for that, manpower, and to her surprise and relief, people are willing to go. Possibly she underestimated the influence of inspiration on them all, or possibly they're all still bound together by tragedy. Whatever it is, she's not going to question it.

She's contemplating how exactly going after Clarke would work, and close to smashing her head into scrap metal when the boys show up. Perfect timing. Raven can't quite believe her eyes when they walk into camp, dirty and bruised. She gets up from her seat slowly, still a little shaky, but Finn spots her and comes running over, engulfing her in a frankly smelly hug.

She squeezes him back just as tightly. Bellamy hangs back with what seems like a hint of a smile, although his eyes widen when she releases Finn and reaches for him too.

"I get one too, huh," he says under his breath, and she feels his arm curl around her, touching but not quite touching.

"Careful with her, she's not healed," Monty chides. Bellamy glances at her bullet wound, at her uneasy posture, and steadies her with his arm, all the while maintaining a neutral expression. Finn frowns.

"We thought the two of you were dead."

"We managed to get clear of the fire but we were taken. Took us a while, to fight our way out. You should get Clarke to take a look at that," Bellamy points at the gash on the other boy's arm. It's big, but it doesn't look deep.

"Clarke's not here." Raven looks up at Bellamy to avoid seeing Finn's face. Bellamy frowns, casting a look around the camp. "She was taken."

\---

Monty can tell the story better than she can, so Raven leaves him to it, extricating herself from Bellamy and limping back to her tent to sort out the rest of the wires they'd stripped from the dropship.

"Repurposing?"

She turns to see Bellamy enter. He doesn't look too good himself - he's pale and thinner than he was when she last saw him.

"Yeah. We need to get Clarke, but we're leaving once we get her. To the ocean or whatever. Nobody wants to stay here. It's a crematorium."

He grunts as he drops himself on a plastic case, peering over at her work. As if he could understand any of it.

"You should get some rest. We don't have Clarke, but Monty's not half bad with the medicinal plants and we've got a few kids who know how to patch themselves up. Miller should be able to get you both tents."

"Yeah, yeah, Monty took Finn. Miller said he'll come find me. I'm fine," Bellamy waves a hand at her.

"Okay." She doesn't know what to say, to this boy she thought had died out there. In her more self-pitying moments she'd wondered if having sex with her was a curse, but she didn't care to put that theory to test. "It's good you two are alive."

"You did a pretty good job rounding them all up without us. Without Clarke."

"You sound surprised," she says wryly. "But I didn't round them up. You and Clarke did. Everyone knows what you guys have done for them. Plus nothing bonds people like tragedy. Miller and Jasper and Monty just had to push them in the right direction. We just got lucky that the people highest on the totem pole aren't the Murphy type."

His face darkens at the mention of the name, but Bellamy shakes it away, looking at her seriously.

"Not surprised. Impressed. You're a leader just as much as any of us, Raven. You know that, right?"

On some level. Raven shrugs, wincing when she forgets to keep her back in position.

"Get out of here, shooter. Get some sleep. You're up for leader duty now that you're back, so I can finally get back to engineering."

Bellamy makes a face; she almost laughs. But she doesn't.

\---

Things regain some sense of normalcy, if anything could be considered normal anymore. They have two goals: get Clarke, and find a way to the ocean before other grounder tribes come to this area.

They make more gunpowder. More bullets. Train more kids. Bellamy works on an infiltration plan with her feedback about weapons, and Finn helps Jasper with the rest of the repurposing. It becomes a routine, almost, a routine that keeps her contact with Finn to a minimum but seems to increase the amount of time she spends with Bellamy.

She's not looking, but Raven can't help but notice things, like the spark in his eyes when he starts talking strategy, or how furious he gets when people break protocol unnecessarily, because he's a bona fide control freak. Or the way he lingers at the gate sometimes, looking out into the bushes like he's expecting his sister to come bursting through them.

Raven doesn't comment. She has nothing to say, anyway. That's who he is, and who he is has led them well. All she wants is to survive.

Well - not entirely. Avoiding Finn backfires when he finds her at the campfire. He never ate late up on the Ark - he liked his food too much - but apparently he does now. She wouldn't know his new habits.

"Raven. Hey. I haven't - haven't talked to you in a while."

"We've all been busy." She flashes him a smile and takes a huge bite of whatever meat was cooking.

"Yeah. I - I hope it all pays off." He has that look, the look where he's holding something back for her sake. Sometimes Raven hates how much history she has with him.

"You miss her, don't you?" The look on his face confirms it. "It's fine - I mean, she was important to you. Everyone misses her, too. You of all people should."

"Raven-"

"If you're going to apologise again, or tell me you love me - don't." She stands. She's not angry, not exactly, not jealous at least. Just tired. "It doesn't change anything, Finn, when you tell me how sorry you are for loving her more than you love me. I get it. I've moved on. Maybe you should too. Clarke deserves someone who knows what he wants."

She walks away, holding back tears she hates are in her eyes. Raven slips into Monty's - thankfully empty - tent and commandeers a canteen of moonshine, then climbs up into the stripped down dropship where nobody will bother her.

She's halfway through the moonshine when someone does turn up to bother her.

"What're you doing?"

It's dark, but she can make out Bellamy's silhouette pulling himself up into the area (she should have barred it). In one hand is a... bag of stones, or something.

"What are _you_ doing?" Wait a minute... "Lifting weights?"

She does laugh this time, at the defensive look on his face. Bellamy drops the bag on the floor with a clang and walks over, swiping the canteen away from her for a sniff.

"This sudden alcoholism wouldn't have anything to do with Finn moping around the campfire, would it?"

He's moping? Well - good, she supposes, though it doesn't really feel very good.

"You come here to _work out_? What, running around all day isn't enough for you?"

"Muscles degenerate if you don't use them," he says, putting the moonshine down and sitting down. He doesn't make any move to get his weights, though.

"I was here first, you know."

He looks at her for a long moment, then at the moonshine. Then he takes a long swig, smirking at her from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, that's mine." She crawls over to make a grab for it, but she ends up toppling into his lap, looking up at that annoying smirk. It fades as they stare at each other, and before she knows it he's bent down and she's leaning up, their lips meeting. A quick kiss; they both draw back again, staring.

His breathing is heavy and noisy, in the quiet air of the dropship. She can't really hear her own.

"It didn't help last time, did it?"

"No." Raven grips the front of his shirt and pulls him down for another kiss. "But it didn't hurt."

He kisses back, insistently, his fingers finding and tracing lines across the strip of skin exposed by her tank top.

"Are you upset?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I didn't." She doesn't know if an _I do now_ is implied (yeah right), so Raven just pushes his T-shirt up, licking at one of the many scars he's received on Earth. Bellamy makes a sound that she rather likes, so she does it again, making her way up to a nipple.

He doesn't talk very much after that, apart from "fuck," and saying her name a few times. He's not very wordy when he's aroused, just a lot of grunts and moans that make her smile, though he does have a penchant for smirking when _she's_ trying to get off.

His tongue, though.

Raven wakes up the next morning with an aching body, and finds herself swathed in a soft blanket on top of the concrete floor. Bellamy's nowhere to be seen.

The moonshine's gone, too, but she can always get some more.

\---

Clarke turns up a day after that night. (She hasn't talked to him about it. There's nothing to talk about.) Bloody and panting and scratched all over, but alive, and clutching her mother's hand. Of course the Princess would escape and find the Ark survivors at the same time, Raven thinks, but she's smiling anyway.

Finn is elated. That still hurts, but as Raven looks from Abby to Clarke to Finn, she realises her pride's already healed. It's the loss of her family she's still mourning, the only constant she'd ever known. And that was why Finn kept coming back; she was his family.

"You're an ass." She punches him in the shoulder, having pulled him aside to talk. Finn blinks at her. "And you're going to have to make up for betraying me, and you have to apologise to Clarke for not telling her you have a girlfriend."

"What-"

"Shut up. She loves you. You love her. And I still love you - differently - so you need to do this." Her heart is pounding, but these are all things she needs to say. "Be the boy I fell in love with. Clean up the mess you made."

"Raven..." Finn looks down, his eyes shaded by his long hair, and then up at her, wistfully. "You're right. As always. I -"

"Yeah," she presses a kiss to his cheek. "I am always right, Collins. Now get your ass back to her."

He turns, but before he leaves he looks back at her.

"I love you."

It doesn't hurt as much to hear those words anymore. It barely hurts at all. Raven smiles at the boy she grew up with, her first friend, her first student, her first lover.

"I love you too, idiot."

Finn heads for Clarke's tent, and from across the camp Raven sees Bellamy. His expression tells her he saw the entire exchange, but not what he thinks about it. Not that she really cares. Raven heads back to her own tent, her heart lighter than it's been in a while. She hears a rustle behind her and she doesn't bother turning.

"What was that about?" His voice is brusque.

"It's not really your business."

"It is if it upsets camp dynamics."

"You mean if it upsets _Clarke_." She rolls her eyes and examines the grenade cases, putting the less than sturdy ones aside. "Relax, Bellamy. We were - what did you call it? Moving on? Getting closure?"

"It didn't look like closure to me," Bellamy says, his voice low. Raven turns and almost crashes into him. He's - quite tall, standing next to her like this. It's a little intimidating when combined with his sullen face.

"Well it was," she says, her voice faltering. This is ridiculous. "It was, alright? Finn's - always going to be important to me, and vice versa. We can't deny that. But he's not in love with me anymore, and I don't want to be stuck in a lost cause."

"You wish them well?"

"You sound surprised," she snaps. Does she really seem so - petty? He's the control freak.

"Not surprised. Impressed." He's said that before. She doesn't know what it means this time. Raven shifts uncomfortably.

"Is there something else?"

"Yeah." He lifts up a bulky strap. It's some kind of utility belt. The bulges in its pockets look promising, as does the radio attached to it. Raven's mind is already spinning. "Clarke got this off one of the mountain men. Figured you might find some use for it."

"I'll see what I can do." She opens one of the pockets, and a little electronic device falls out. Looks like a controller of some sort. The signal's probably out of range for whatever it controls, though.

"You really like fixing things."

"And you really like... soldier things." She removes the multipurpose knife from the belt and tosses it to him. "Find some use for that."

He ducks out of her tent without another word, and Raven turns back to her new toys. In a sense of the word.

\--

With the Ark survivors - adults - come order and rules, maps and procedures and clocks. It chafes a little, but probably more for everybody else than her, and probably Bellamy most of all. She doesn't think he liked life on the Ark much, and the fact that they're trying to re-establish all the old rules can't sit well with him.

Most strategy meetings end up shouting matches, the teenagers on one side and everyone else on the other, Clarke and her mother desperately trying to reach a compromise and satisfying nobody. (Including Finn, which she's glad to see if only because he's sticking to his guns - or the lack of them)

After one particularly nasty argument over whether they can use the gravesites as an agricultural settlement, Raven finds Bellamy in her tent. It's not new, these sessions that start out with complaints but end with them having sex in one way or another. A spent Bellamy is in many ways more tolerable than one that glowers at everyone in his frustration.

But he's uncharacteristically quiet as he stares at the digital clock on her desk, one she's just finished fixing up.

"It's not accurate, is it?"

"Not exactly." The crash had spoilt its battery, so they're missing two weeks on the date at least, and there's no real way to pinpoint time accurately. Raven's done an approximation. "It's close, though."

"Today's her birthday."

Bellamy doesn't turn to look at her, doesn't shift, doesn't move at all. She has no idea what to do with him, sometimes. They count as close, in this ragtag community, but their closeness is mostly a result of being next to each other while they each do their own thing, and doing favours for each other when they need it. It's just that their favour-asking has gone from verbal to non-verbal.

"She's safe, Bellamy."

His body tenses, and Raven sits down next to him, turning her gaze to the clock as well.

"You don't know that for sure."

"And you don't know otherwise for sure, either." Raven sighs. "Bellamy. I know you don't trust Lincoln - not because he's a grounder, but because you wouldn't trust her with anybody. But she does."

"She's not the best judge of character."

"And neither are you."

"Well maybe," he turns to face her, dark, raring for some kind of fight. "Maybe I can't let go of someone I love as easily as you can."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She knows what it means. And she knows he's just prodding her, trying to make her scream at him so he can scream back. But she's falling for it. "Letting go doesn't mean you stop loving that person. It's not supposed to be easy, Bellamy. I don't fucking /trust/ Finn to not get hurt, but it's not about what I want, he's his own person. Octavia's her own person too."

"She's my sister."

"And you love her, okay. But part of loving someone is letting them live their own life."

"Because you know that so well," he sneers. "What's your track record, one? One guy that broke your heart?"

She slaps him. The sound rings in her ears; he doesn't look surprised. Maybe even a little gratified.

"Fuck you. You want to fight, I'll fight, but not about this." She climbs off the bed and storms out of the tent. Her tent. Everyone gives her a wide berth as she makes a beeline for the water station, dousing her face with water when she gets there.

"Raven." She doesn't turn around. "Raven, come on." He tugs at her arm, and she spins around, glaring at him. Just because he was upset didn't give him a free pass to snark about Finn and her.

"What?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry." He swallows. Raven's a little stunned. They don't apologise to each other after a fight. They just fuck and make up. Though their fights have never been this - personal.

"Okay." The relief that floods his face is - surprisingly, a reflection of the relief that she feels. She doesn't want to hate him. That's new. "You're a dumbass, but - apology accepted."

He nods. Silence falls on them, awkward mostly because of the multiple people watching. Raven shrugs and returns to her tent.

When he enters and noses her neck, she kisses him so neither of them have to say anything. There's not much else to say, anyway. She can't make him feel better with words, the way Clarke's good with them, but she can hum around his cock until his hips buck and he comes, filthily; he can't mouth off if he's eating her out.

When they're both exhausted and stretched out on her narrow makeshift bed, Bellamy props himself up on his elbows and looks at the clock again. Raven vaguely wonders if she needs to get rid of it.

"It's hard," he says hoarsely. "Trying to let go."

"I know." She props herself up as well, and - she hesitates for a moment, it feels oddly intimate - leans her cheek against his. "But try."

He half-smiles, a little hollow, and leans back heavily. Raven doesn't know when they started spending nights together, but he always does it when he comes to her tent, and she allows it. It's not like they cuddle. It's just body against body; comfort.

He might be a jackass, but - she can live with that.

\--

"What's going on between you and Bellamy?"

"Sex," Raven answers candidly, enjoying the combination of embarrassment and shock on Clarke's face; princess doesn't talk about these things. It's not like she didn't know; they don't make a secret out of it.

"Is - is it serious?" Concern is written all over her face. Raven can't help liking her, honestly, when Clarke is so hellbent on looking out for everyone. Even if it is a little presumptuous. They could do with a worse princess. "I mean, it doesn't have to be, of course, just - I don't want you to get hurt, Raven. Or him to get hurt."

"Thank you for acknowledging that he's just as likely to be hurt." Raven peers into the cylinder she's working on. "But nothing's going on, Clarke. We're just friends."

"You're not sleeping with Jasper."

"No, but if I did I don't think I could stay friends with him."

Clarke has to concede that point. She nods, then returns her attention to the medical supplies from Mecha Station.

"I'm glad you have each other." She makes it sound more meaningful than it is. But that's Clarke.

"I'm glad you and Finn have each other," Raven says lightly, and she means it, but Clarke's face falls because along with the hero complex comes with this fixation on guilt. "I'm serious, Clarke. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you," Clarke says, gratefully, and Raven needs something to lighten the moment. Like one of Monty's wisecracks, except the boy's nowhere to be found.

"Besides - and don't get me wrong, I love him - Finn has a lot to learn when it comes to the bedroom. Or tent." Clarke blushes to the roots of her hair.

"Raven."

"I'm just saying."

Clarke frowns. "He does keep wanting to _try_ things, though - but - um - yeah, never mind."

Not that Raven really cares emotionally, any more, but - the idea of Finn's sex life is a little gross to her. Surprisingly, considering she used to be a part of it, but then again. A lot of things are surprising nowadays.

"That was weird."

"Yes," Clarke agrees. "Let's not talk about it again."

Raven grins; Clarke smiles; Abby chooses that moment to walk in on them and asks exactly what they're talking about.

"Nothing!" they say in unison, too hastily. Abby raises her eyebrows, but she doesn't push.

"I'll leave you girls to it. Finn and Bellamy were looking for the both of you, by the way, after they got back from the landing site. I told them you were busy and not to bother you and to go away."

"Mom." Abby doesn't like Finn much, or she pretends not to. The dislike had been real when she realised Finn used to be Raven's ex, but after Raven assured her things were fine between them - 'teenage relationships are always messy, anyway' - she's warmed up to him. But she still pretends to disapprove, sometimes.

"What? Those boys will just distract the two of you." It's not lost on her how Abby says 'boys' and 'two of you,' and Raven wants to protest that she's not going to be distracted in any way but Clarke's mother is already leaving, a twinkle in her eye. "Relax, Kane's pouring over the map with them. If you hear shouting you'll know they're being productive."

Clarke relaxes, rolling her eyes at her mother. Raven looks down at her project. She doesn't like the - assumptions - that attach to her and Bellamy.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." She stares at the cylinders and wires, and blurts: "Why does everyone think something's going on? Nobody asks his other girls things like this."

"You're not just a random girl, Raven. You're... his friend, and I guess maybe people are seeing that affection for something else. Since sex is thrown into it." Clarke shrugs, not meeting her eyes. "Besides, Finn tells me he hasn't had another girl in his tent for weeks."

Well.

That doesn't mean anything.

How does Finn even know these things? Scratch that, he was always on top of gossip on the Ark too.

Raven finishes up in silence and leaves, her insides buzzing with an uneasy energy. She wants to fix something. Some part of her misses the zero-g missions, the quiet stillness, the thrill of knowing only her spacesuit was between her and certain, painful death. Maybe that's why she fucks him.

He is the most straightforward distraction, or he was. What do you do when your problem needs a distraction, but your best distraction is a problem?

Second-best distraction, of course; Raven hunkers down in Monty's and Jasper's tent and concentrates on pouring gunpowder into dud shells. But it's not nearly enough to keep her head busy.

"Monty," she asks casually, her hands steady with the gunpowder. "What would you say if I asked you to sleep with me?"

Monty gives her a strange look, one that looks a little bit pained.

"Er - flattering, Raven, really, but I - um - there's kind of someone I like." Of course. Wrong person to ask, really. "But I would ask you what's wrong with you and Bellamy."

Raven stops pouring.

" _Is_ something wrong? I mean - you guys seem to have a pretty good arrangement worked out already."

"We do," she says shortly. "An arrangement. That's all it is. I don't like Bellamy."

"I... didn't say you did," Monty says, holding up his hands like he's afraid she'll throw the gunpowder. Raven considers it, but the devil chooses that moment to lift up the tent flap and peer in.

"Hey. I've been looking everywhere for you. Found something you might like at the crash site," he grins. He leaves, infuriatingly assuming that she's going to follow, and Raven does go out of the tent but she deliberately walks in the other direction, towards her own. "Raven, it's that way!"

"I'll look at it later!" She doesn't stop walking until she reaches her tent. She hears footsteps come up to the entrance of her tent, but they pause outside.

"What's wrong?" It's like his voice's most polite setting is mildly annoyed. Raven pushes the cloth of the tent away and meets his frowning visage.

"What do you want from me?" She means for it to come out like a bark, like she's having a bad day and maybe he'll leave her alone but - it's too close to what she actually wants to ask him. Something must show on her face, or let itself known in her voice, because Bellamy's frown drops.

There's a very long moment of terror where Raven realises he's realised she's not talking about whatever present he's brought her from that stupid crash site. Where she also realises that she doesn't want to hear him answer.

"Nothing," he says, slowly, "that you don't want to do."

The terror passes. Bellamy is always difficult to solve but this is plain, this is easy, and Raven closes her eyes and remembers that whatever they are, enemies or friends or fuckbuddies, is up to them. And half of them is her. She opens them again, breathes, and feels stupid for a second.

"But I am hoping you'll want to fix up the car we found."

Her eyes must light up, or something, because he laughs at her, but Raven doesn't even care as she races to see for herself.

\--

She used to think that picking Bellamy was about finding the one person farthest away from Finn so she could forget him. They have a lot in common, but Finn is a lot of things Bellamy isn't and Bellamy is a lot of things Finn isn't. Abrasive and grumpy and hot-headed.

And there, somehow. There.

That's a quality her mother told her to look out for, too.

**Author's Note:**

> aka I made my ship happen
> 
> I love this pairing and idk where this went but I hope it.. is coherent. Lots of hearts for Raven and Bellamy and Rellamy shippers, idek why I love them so much (some lovely people have waxed poetic about them and when I read it I'm like YES) but I'm mostly just... they're pretty and they work together so well so pls have more of them in S2 and S3 I don't even need romance!! Just STRONG FRIENDSHIP w sex and kissing and maybe some cuddling?? friendly cuddling?? yknow what i mean.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so if there are any mistakes please do point them out to me.


End file.
